Coming Home
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Kurt finally comes home. Disregards Greetings From Genosha, Hunting Grounds and anything WandaXKurt related. Kurtty! KurtXKitty, KXK, whatever you call it, it's Kurt and Kitty romance!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and the X Men.

Summary: A drabble I thought up after watching X-Calibre. Kurt finally comes home. (Disregards Hunting Grounds etc, etc.)

Kitty wiped furiously at her leaking eyes that reflected the rain that pounded against the glass of her bedroom window.

~_Of all the nights I choose to reminisce. ~_ She sighed and flipped a page in her scrapbook coming to photo from her sixteenth birthday.

Her hair was still in that ponytail she'd finally grown out of a few years ago and she was wearing her signature pink sweater as a certain fuzzy elf wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Kurt looked so different in this photo compared to how he looked now. His eyes were still distinctly white as well as yellow compared to how they were now completely gold. His fur was a slightly lighter shade of blue and he was still standing in that slight crouch of his and had yet to hit that growth spurt that had him towering over her.

Kitty traced her finger over the photo before slamming the book shut and moving it to the side while dropping down through her bed and floor.

She landed on her feet in the hallway and started down to the kitchen, the rain and thunder the only sounds alongside the light padding of her bare feet on the carpet.

As she flicked on the kitchen light, she was half expecting to find a teenage Kurt hanging upside down from the chandelier, snacking on something or another while reading a book. Of course, like every other night she'd come down here, he still wasn't there.

She felt even more tears prick at her eyes; she'd been so sure that he would come home with them. One year was a long time to go without your best friend.

Taking a shaky breath she collapsed in a bar stool and put her head in her hands.

She wanted to have Kurt there with them, not all the way in Genosha. What if he decided he liked it better there and didn't come home? What then?

The tears came thick and fast and she cried into her hands as the heartbreak washed over her. Who was she kidding? Kurt wasn't just her best friend; she'd had a crush on him for as long as she'd known him. She'd gone out with Lance for a while to try and forget the Fuzzy Dude but that had been a waste of time. And of course, by the time she realized how much she liked him; he was going out with Amanda.

Damn it, why couldn't things just go right for once?!

She groaned into her arms and looked up with red eyes to see the kitchen just as it had been before she'd had her breakdown.

~_I want you to come back. ~_

This wasn't normal heartbreak. Sure, she had missed everyone else and she felt lost inside without the Professor, but Kurt had been with her, even if only for a little while; but then he was gone, and she went back to her parents, no matter how much it hurt.

Her heart felt like it was being ripped out when they flew away from that ship, Nightcrawler looking up at them with a confident smile. Confident in himself, in the X Men, but there was something else. Had she imagined it when she'd seen a flash of something in his eyes as she hugged him? Or was it just an eighteen year old girl's romantic fantasy?

She shook herself, that wasn't it. She'd always been able to read Kurt better than anyone else. No matter what happened, she could tell if he was sad, happy or angry. She'd seen something, and she wanted it to be love, not brotherly love for a sister, but the kind of love that Scott and Jean had shared.

She growled, "Why can't you just make sense for once!" she realized how it must look for a teenage girl to be talking to the air in the middle of the night but ignored it in favour of being frustrated.

Her anger dissipated and she laid her head on the counter, staring out the window as the rain continued to come down in sheets.

"Come home."

COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME

Unknown to anyone in the mansion, a cloaked figure was standing out in the rain, looking up at the gate of the mansion with pain in his golden eyes.

It hurt to come back; it wasn't going to be like it had been. Rogue had turned on them, Scott was a shadow of his former self, the Professor was in a coma and they had barely half the team with them.

Nothing would be the same; Magneto himself had told him that. ~_It's not like I didn't realize that. ~_ He though sardonically.

With a bracing breath, he ported inside the gates so he was then standing on the stone steps up to the door.

Suddenly, all that fear and trepidation left to replaced with an incredible feeling of home coming.

A small smile on his face, he bamfed inside.

He looked around to find the mansion looking just as good as it had before the explosion.

~_Welcome home Nightcrawler. ~_ He thought to himself.

COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME

Kitty looked up when she heard a soft 'bamf'.

~_Impossible, my minds playing tricks with me. _~ Nonetheless, she stood from her seat and started to the door.

Creeping down the hall, she peered around the corner and her jaw dropped. ~_No way. ~_

A cloaked, but unhooded Nightcrawler stood in the front entry; his golden eyes glowing in the dim light and his tail waving from side to side behind him, revealing his good mood.

She took in his form, drinking it in just in case this was a dream. She prayed it wasn't.

"Kurt?" he looked over and a small smile came to his face.

"Hey Katzchen." Her face lit up in a bright smile and she ran to him.

He chuckled and his arms opened for her to dive into his embrace. He hugged her tightly, her small body cocooned in his arms.

"You came back." She whispered softly. "I said I vould." Oh that wonderful German accent, how she'd missed it.

Her head only came to his chest he was so tall now but that didn't keep her from leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." He smiled and hugged her tighter, "I missed you Katze." She sighed, closing her eyes, "I missed you too." They pulled away and Kurt got a better look at her.

"You vere crying." He swiped a gentle finger under one eyes, keeping the other around her waist. She looked away, even if they'd been apart for a year and he'd grown to be nineteen (the age where guys seemed to be the most oblivious in her eyes), he could still see her clearer than anyone else.

"I just…" she sighed, looking up into his concerned eyes, "I was missing you." She revealed softly. He leaned his head to the side, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm not going anyvhere." He stated.

Her eyes started to fill up again, this time in happiness and Kurt drew her to him tightly.

"I von't leave you again, I promise." She sighed. "Good." He kissed the top of her head, drinking in the scent of mango and vanilla that he'd come to associate with Kitty.

God how he'd missed her, that one hug on the ship had been enough to send his heart flying, but not enough to eliminate the hurt that he felt after they flew away.

He'd spent weeks remembering his feelings for her; how much he wanted to do nothing but hold her all day and kiss her in such a way that she knew how he felt.

He loved her; he'd loved her for years. Amanda had been nice; she was someone who'd accepted him as he was, but she wasn't Kitty. No one could compare with Kitty; she was his Katzchen.

"Kurt?" he opened his eyes, which had closed as he reminisced. "Ja?" "Come with me." She pulled him after her and into the living room where they sat on the long and comfortable couch.

"Nice." He commented before quite happily pulling off his cloak. Kitty rested herself against him and his arm wound around her waist.

She nuzzled her face into his chest, loving the safe feeling she had around him. His tail had decided to wrap around her leg in a familiar fashion.

"Still as troublesome as ever huh?" he chuckled but didn't remove his tail from its resting place. "A little." He admitted.

"Kurt…did you miss me?" he squeezed her gently, "Of course I did, I thought about you constantly." She sighed, "Good." He chuckled, "Hey Katze?" "Mm?" "...Never mind."

Kitty eyes opened to look up at Kurt who was staring out the window with a strange expression on his face; it was crossed between pain and sadness. "No, what were you going to say?" he sighed. "It's not important."

"Liar." She stated making eye contact.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know…I don't vant to lose you."

~_Well, he always was quite confusing. ~_ A small voice spoke up in her mind, she promptly shushed it.

"How could you lose me? You'd never lose me." She said with conviction.

"I did once." He said softly.

Kitty was confused, "When? The whole last year? If that's true then I lost you too…and I'm pretty sure I didn't." he gave her a small grin.

"Earlier zan that." She sighed, "Can you make sense for once please?" he chuckled.

"I lost you vhen you were dating Avalanche." "What?" she looked up again to find Kurt there to meet her gaze.

"I lost you vhen you were dating Lance." "No you…oh…" she looked away.

He sighed, "Exactly, you were still there, but I didn't _have_ you." Her eyes were swimming with tears again. It seemed like all she'd done tonight was cry.

"I lost you too you know." His attention was on her, hope rising in his chest against his will. "When you were dating Amanda…and when we left you on that ship."

He lifted her face with a finger under her chin, "You don't get it." There was a quiet laughter in his voice. "What?" "On that ship, you didn't lose me…you got me."

There was a strange buzzing in her mind, did he just say what she hoped he did?

"Please tell me you're being serious." He chuckled and leaned closer so their foreheads were touching.

"I'm yours…as soon as ve got to Genosha I took the first ship I could back…I don't belong zere, no matter vhat anyone says."

Her lips turned into a smile, "You know, I've been yours for years now." He chuckled and she found his hands were now resting on her hips while hers had snaked around his neck, "Good and I'm not sharing." She giggled but was cut off as Kurt's lips touched hers in a soft kiss.

She sighed and closed her eyes as he brought her closer. She tried to get all her emotions into the kiss, lowering all the boundaries she'd put up with her past boyfriends.

When they pulled away they were both panting for air and Kitty swore Kurt's eyes were glowing brighter.

She smiled and curled up against his chest.

He grinned and hugged her, leaning back against the couch.

"I love you Keety." She smiled, "I love you too Kurt." Her eyes closed as she sighed before falling into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in ages.

Kurt stroked her hair watching her before falling into sleep's grasp himself.

COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME

Logan ran a hand through his hair as he headed down to the kitchen and his much needed coffee.

As he passed the living room, he paused, sniffing the air.

~_Now there's something I haven't smelt in a while. ~_ the strange mix of human and animal, that wasn't one, but wasn't the other ether had always frustrated him, but it mixed with something fresh and cool, and it belonged to only one person.

Wolverine pushed open the door and walked over to the couch. He shook his head when he found Kurt laying back against the couch with Kitty curled up on top of him.

"Bout damn time." He muttered but was struggling to restrain a smile. He'd watched these two dance around each other for ages.

~_Thank God, no more sexual tension. ~ _He sighed and threw a blanket over the two and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking into the kitchen, he found Bobby half asleep eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morin' Logan." He greeted.

Logan snorted, "Well, good and bad news." He stated.

Booby seemed surprised he was actually talking in a (for him anyway) pleasant tone this early. "What is it?" "Elf's back." Bobby grinned, a little hesitant, he had always been a little wary of the demon like mutant. "That's…great…what's the bad news?" Logan chuckled, a little evilly, "Well its bad news for you anyway."

"How?" "It's been pretty obvious you like Kit." "Yeah…" "Well, from the looks of it, your chances have just gone into the negatives and when I say negatives, I mean it's around negative two million."

Bobby half sighed, half groaned, "They got together." It wasn't a question.

Logan nodded and Bobby sighed again before shaking his head, "About time...I guess." Wolverine snorted.

Bobby left his dishes in the dishwasher but paused at the doorway before he left, "Now all you need to do is ask out 'Ro." He smartly bolted from the room leaving Logan to glare at the space he had just vacated.

"Damn teenagers."

COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME

Scott, as always, woke with his heart as heavy as it had been the past year. He didn't bother sighing as he left his bed and got dressed before falling into his now natural slouch and wandered down to the kitchen, knowing Logan would quite possibly kill him if he didn't eat. Everyone had set themselves to getting him back on track, whether he liked it or not.

Coming to the kitchen, he heard laughter, something he hadn't heard in a while.

~_I've stepped into the Twilight Zone. ~_ He decided as he turned the corner to see Kitty sitting at the counter, a smile on her face.

He then caught sight of the reason for her smile, ~_Oh, alright, not so weird anymore. ~_

Kurt was sitting across from her, wearing a button up shirt and tan slacks, much more casual than the last time they'd seen him where he'd been wearing his X Men uniform.

"Scott, it is good to see you." Cyclops looked up to see the elf grinning at him. "Yeah, you too Kurt." Nightcrawler smirked, and Scott found out why a few seconds later when a pancake made contact with the side of his face, thankfully there was nothing on it.

"Lighten up vill you? And have some breakfast." Cyclops stared at the elf, no one but Logan had spoke to him like that, and it was something of a wakeup call.

He sighed, but a small smile came to his face, "Did you cook, or was it Kitty?" "Me." "Then dish me up as much as you think I can eat." Kurt's grin was blinding and Scott shook his head, but as he passed Kitty, she squeezed his arm for a second.

"Welcome back by the way, Kurt." He grinned and set a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of him. "Vielen Danke Scott."

Cyclops shook his head, but for that moment, let his bad mood leave as he basked in the laughter and happiness that filled the kitchen.

Who knew that the appearance of one elf would lighten everyone up?

Ororo stepped into the kitchen, a warm smile on her face. Evidently, Logan had told her Kurt had come back.

"Well, it's about time someone else start cooking breakfast." She said with a smile.

Kurt grinned, "Of course Frau Monroe, it is my pleasure."

Kitty watched everyone welcome Kurt back, a small smile on her face.

~_Welcome home Kurt. ~_

COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME

So, what do you think? It's my first Wolverine and the X Men fic; normally I stick with X Men: Evolution but I thought I'd try this out.

There's nearly no Kurtty fics for WXM, it's actually scary. Anyway, did anyone notice my Evolution hints throughout the story?

Anyway, please review! And if you're a Kurtty fan, check out my other stories, it's like the only thing I write!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, it's a typical weekend for me. I'm sleeping in then going downstairs and watching some TV to wake up. Well, as usual I find an episode of Wolverine and the X Men and something occurred to me...Scott needs to stop being an ass! (it was a rerun of one of the earlier episodes)

Well, if you've read my other stuff then you know I'm a lover of the ass kicking Kurt.

Exhibit A: Crossroads

Anyway, this was born and I put it as a second chapter to Coming Home because it's in the same universe/time frame. Kay?

COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME

_Whip, whip, tap...whip, whip, tap...whip, whip, tap..._

Kurt's tail continued to flip, hitting the wall occasionally as he stared blankly out the window. The grounds that had become so familiar a year ago looked the same, but were still different. Somehow remaining scarred even after rain and thorough gardening courtesy of Ororo.

He let out a sigh; he needed to stop falling into these depressing silences. They'd seemed to follow him wherever he went for the past year. Only when he finally found something to actually do, had they slowed. Only after he had found out that the X Men were being recreated had they nearly given up. And only after he had finally come to be with Kitty had they finally given up hope.

Yet somehow, amongst the X Men, amongst his family, had they found him again. Now, he was only trying to figure out why.

The sound of heavy footfalls made him turn just in time to see Scott stumble by the doorway, a bottle of beer clutched in his hand.

Kurt frowned, why had this become increasingly familiar?

The answer made him growl quietly, this was why those dark thoughts kept coming back. His family was nearly complete again, but parts were still missing, not physically but mentally as well.

Jumping nimbly from his position lying on the window seat he silently followed after Cyclops.

He shook his head when he smelt the alcohol on the former X Men leader. It made his nose burn.

Grimacing but shaking his head in an attempt to focus he trailed after Scott who eventually made it to a small sitting room, far from the occupied rooms of the mansion.

The broken hearted man dropped onto the couch and took a long swig of his drink.

Kurt shook his head yet again and jumped to land on the back of the couch, apparently Scott didn't even notice his presence.

"You know zat stuff isn't very good for you."

Cyclops choked on his drink and coughed a few times to clear his windpipe.

"Lord Kurt, don't do that!"

Nightcrawler shrugged and moved to crouch on the armrest.

Scott didn't look to him, giving Kurt the opportunity to swing his tail around to grab the bottle of beer.

"Hey!" Scott grabbed for the drink but Kurt kept it away from him, his expression showing no signs of worry or anything else that might reveal he was having a hard time playing keep away from his friend.

"Vhy do you drink zis stuff anyvay?" he questioned, holding the three quarters full bottle to the light, a contemplative expression on his face.

Scott sighed in an annoyed way, "Does it matter?! Just give it to me!" he grabbed for the bottle again only to have it pulled from his reach.

It was Kurt's turn to sigh as he stood on the armrest to walk along the back of the couch. "You could easily die from alcohol poisoning Scott."

"Again, does it look like I really care?"

"Jean vould care." Kurt said flippantly.

Scott's next move wasn't completely unexpected as he tackled Kurt from the couch and slammed him up against the wall. Nightcrawler didn't even blink as Cyclops got in his face and whispered harshly.

"Don't talk about Jean."

Kurt sighed before using his tail to grab Scott's wrist tightly. The former leader was stunned as the smaller man reversed their positions so Kurt had Scott slammed up against the wall.

His chest throbbed from where it made contact with the wall and he grunted in pain while Kurt positioned his hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place. If he struggled, Kurt would be able to cut off his oxygen supply without even trying.

"How'd you?"

"Vhat, you think I spend a year traveling and don't learn a few tricks?" there was an almost teasing lit underneath the seriousness that was held in Kurt's voice.

"Vhen are you going to vake up?"

Scott replied in a confused tone, "What are you talking about?"

"Scott, really? Since vhen do you drink, no since vhen do you act like _zis_? Like some kind of ass who just sits around feeling sorry for himself." There was now an angry edge to the elf's voice.

"Vhy the hell do you keep everyone else vorrying for you?"

"What do you mean?" there was genuine curiosity in Scott's voice.

"Are you really asking me zat question?" When Scott didn't reply Kurt continued. "Ve're all vorried for you. You vere never like zis before. Ve know zat it hurts to not know vhere Jean is, ve know eet's hard for you, but you need to snap out of it!"

He took a quick breath in an attempt to steady himself, "You need to get a grip on yourself! Stop vith the pity party, it's ridiculous! Stop crying poor me, poor me, my life is over! If you miss her so much, stop vhining and start vorking vith us so ve can find her!" his voice had risen to a yell and it felt like a slap to the face for Scott.

Kurt sighed and let him go, stepping back.

"Stop acting like your ze only vone in the vorld who cares about vhat happened to her. Or better yet, start helping us so ve can stop vhat might as vell be ze end of ze vorld!" Kurt teleported away, leaving Scott staring at a quickly dissipating cloud of smoke.

COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME

Nightcrawler reappeared in the gardens. He growled to himself and started stalking through the bushes and flowers.

"Kurt?" Kitty's voice floated over the flowers and he looked to see her sitting on a stone bench with a book on her lap.

He gave her a small smile, "Hey Katze."

She stood, leaving her book on the bench, "What's up?"

He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "Nozing."

She cocked an eyebrow and leaned up, placing a lasting kiss on his lips.

She pulled away slowly and he caved, "Scott's just being irritating."

She gave him a sad smile, "I know, but what can we do?"

He gave her a warm smile in return and wrapped an arm around her, guiding her back to the bench where they sat side-by-side, "I guess you're right."

COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME

"Is everyone ready?" Hank questioned as he adjusted a few settings in the control room. The team was going to run a training simulation, and as always everyone but Cyclops was accounted for.

"You know it Hank!" Bobby called up.

Just as Hank was about to start the sim, the doors to the Danger Room opened, letting a fully uniformed Scott inside.

Everyone stared at him in shock, but Kurt just smirked.

"Am I late?" he questioned, taking his position.

Bobby shook his head slowly, trying to actually make sense of the situation.

Emma appeared next to Kurt, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Remind me not to make you angry." She said softly before walking back to her place.

Kitty looked at him, a question written on her expression but he just shrugged, grinning.

Hank shook himself, "Uh, alright...begin."

And the X Men were off.

COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME COMINGHOME

A/N: Yeah, the ending sucked a bit, but oh well, I'm happy with it.


End file.
